Still Crazy After All These Years
by A-Redhead-Thing
Summary: My second I Write the Songs Contest Entry.  Eric is living a quiet life, until a romantic blast from his past shows up.


I Write The Songs . CONTEST ENTRY

TITLE: Still Crazy After All These Years

CHARACTERS: Eric, Sookie

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, Charlaine Harris does. I wish I owned the lyrics to "Still Crazy After All These Years", but the wonderful Paul Simon has that right.

PEN NAME: A_Redhead_Thing

BETA NAME:SuzapaloozaFF

VIRGIN WRITER : NO

TEASER: Eric is living a normal life until a blast from his past shows up.

**A/N:** Here is my second entry in the I Write the Songs Contest! Thank you again to the lovely hostesses for putting this on.

Lots of hugs and kisses (from Josh Gates) to my wonderful friend and beta, **SuzapaloozaFF**, I love you!

I hope you all enjoy my take on a song that I love a lot! Please go read and review all the other amazing entries!

* * *

Heading home from the library I pull my coat tighter around me, to block out the blistery winter chill. I keep my head down to keep the wind from my face, not paying attention to anything around me.

"Eric Northman! Is that you?"

The sound of my name being called causes me to stop in my tracks. It's not my name, so much as the voice yelling it that halts me. I would know that voice anywhere. Even after fifteen years, I know it.

Sookie Stackhouse.

The one that got away.

Turning around to face my past, I'm startled to realize she looks exactly the same as she always did. Time hasn't left its mark on her. No, Sookie looks exactly the same as she did that last morning I saw her. The morning she shut the door to my apartment and left me a heartbroken man, without the slightest clue as to how badly she was hurting me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_15 Years Ago_

"I'm sorry, Eric. I just can't do this right now. I can't keep this relationship going. It has nothing to do with you. It's all me. I swear."

_It's not you it's me__._ Yeah, I'd heard that one before. Somehow it never hurt me as much as it did at this moment.

"Eric, look at me please."

Lifting my head I made eye contact with the girl of my dreams. My girlfriend of the past two years. _Two years__._ The happiest two years of my life. We were so good together. Sookie and Eric. Eric and Sookie. I loved her. I thought she loved me too, but boy I guess I was wrong.

"Eric," she sighed, "I wish that I could tell you this was all going to work out for the best; that sometime soon we're definitely going to get back together and make a real go at things, but I honestly just don't know. I need to go out and explore the world. Explore life. That's not something I can do with you. I don't know how to explain it. I'm twenty-three. Life's out there waiting for me."

I knew exactly how she felt. I wanted to go out and explore the world and see everything life had to offer. The only difference was, I wanted to do all of that with her.

"What do you want me to say, Sookie? That I'm okay with this. That you leaving me is fine with me. Cause it's not. It's not fine at all. Jesus. When did you decide all of this? Last night when I was holding you in my arms? Three weeks ago when we went on our trip to New York? On our one-year anniversary? Huh, Sookie? When? God, I thought you were happy. I thought _we_ were happy."

She exhaled a heavy sigh and crossed her arms across her chest. The classic defensive Sookie position. I knew I was being shut out.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you. I swear. There's no way for me to do this that's going to make it any easier on you. I don't know what else to say to you. So, I guess, this is goodbye."

She walked over and planted a kiss to my cheek. My body was frozen in place.

"Goodbye, Eric. I'll see you around sometime."

I stood there and watched as she walked out the door and out of my life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh my god! Eric Northman. It is you! How are you?" She asks as she runs towards me, arms outstretched, enveloping me in a hug.

My body is frozen in place, much like it was the last time I saw her.

I feel my arms wrap themselves around her in return as if they have a mind of their own.

An electric shock courses through my body when I make contact with her warm skin and the desire to throw her over my shoulder and find a flat surface rushes through me. Guess some things will never change.

"I'm doing really well, Sookie. You?"

A dark look crosses her face before that carefully constructed smile makes it way back in to place.

"Oh you know, I'm still here," waving the sentence off with a flick of her hand, she tries to change the subject. "My god, it's been what, fifteen years since we last saw each other! We must catch up! What are you doing tonight?"

Immediately my brain and my heart have disconnect. My head is screaming at me to leave, just walk away, and don't look back. Give her a taste of her own medicine. My heart on the other hand is tugging me in the direction of the bar down the street.

"Legends is right down the street. Come on, I'll buy you a drink."

"Legends! I haven't been there in years. Since Senior year of college I don't suppose."

I don't say anything, just lead her down the street and into the oddly familiar comfort of our former college hangout.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_17 Years Ago_

"Yo, Northman! Over here!"

Following the booming voice of my friend Alcide, I made my way to the end of the bar to find the usual gang assembled.

"What's going on, Herveaux?" I asked as I pounded his outstretched fist.

"Semesters over man! We're getting drunk tonight!"

Chuckling I tossed back the beer our buddy Tray passed my way.

"Is that the reason you're giving? The semester being in session never stopped us from getting drunk before."

"Shut up and drink up, Northman."

We spent the next hour pounding beer after beer at the bar, before grabbing a vacant booth in the back.

"Gentlemen, do you know what tonight calls for?"

Alcide and I exchanged a laughing glance, waiting for Tray to continue.

When he didn't I kicked him under the table.

"Right! Tonight calls for tequila shots."

Stifling a groan I recalled what happened the last time Patron and I did the liquid tango. I physically recoiled as I remembered the horror of waking up next to Maxine Fortenberry. Thank god she graduated two days later, and I never saw her again.

Round three of shots were on me, so I staggered to the bar to order us more. The bartender wasn't too keen on giving me them, but she knew us well enough to know we'd be calling a cab at the end of the night.

Balancing the three shotglasses in my hands, I started to make my way to our booth, when I crashed right into a woman, spilling tequila all down the front of her.

"I'm so sorry! Please let me help you clean that off."

I peeled my eyes away from the woman's now see-through top to meet her eyes. Stunning blue orbs, twinkling with mischief met mine, and I had to suck in a breath at the spark of energy I felt shoot through me.

"If you wanted to do a body shot off of me, this is not the way you do it. I hate to break it to you."

I'm pretty sure I stood there with my jaw hanging open but I couldn't help it. This gorgeous woman, whom I'd spilled liquor all over, who should have been pissed off, made what sounded like a pass at me.

"I'm Sookie by the way. I've seen you in here before. Your name's Northman or something, right? At least that's what the one guy you're with bellowed earlier." She introduced herself with a smile on her face.

What a smile. Any train of thought I had jumped the track and all I could do was stare at her.

Giggling, she started speaking again, "This is the part where you tell me what your name is."

"Eric. I'm Eric." I stopped and cleared my throat. "Eric Northman. It's nice to meet you Sookie…"

"Stackhouse."

"Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse. Well it's very, very nice to meet you Sookie Stackhouse. I truly am sorry for spilling those shots on you."

"I tell you what; you can make it up to me. Buy me a shot this time, and I'll meet you back at your booth. Oh, and I don't need a lime with mine." She winked at me and strolled off to the table.

Once I hit the bar, a tray of four shots was sitting and waiting for me. Amelia gave me a knowing wink and headed off to tend to the next customer.

I took painstaking care to watch my steps on the way back to the booth this time and when I got there I saw that Sookie had already made herself right at home with the guys. Clearly she had them wrapped around her finger already. Tray and Alcide were staring at her with open adoration in their eyes.

From somewhere deep inside a bomb exploded and my primary instinct was to grab her and run out the door with her. As I slid into the booth next to her, she turned her head and gave me the most breathtaking smile and I was a goner.

"So boys, what shall we toast to?"

When none of us could get our brains to fire off an answer, Sookie took the initiative and made a toast for us.

"To meeting new friends." She winked at me and tossed the shot back without even bothering with the salt or the lime.

It was in that moment that I truly started to fall in love with Sookie Stackhouse.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Present Day_

"It almost seems like a lifetime ago that I met you, doesn't it?"

I mutter something under my breath about it feeling like just yesterday, but I know she can't hear me.

"Yeah, in some ways I guess it does seem that way. Hell, I suppose it was a lifetime ago in a sense."

She chuckles without mirth and shakes her head.

"You can say that again. A lot has happened in fifteen years."

I'm not really sure what she wants me to say at that moment, so I change the subject instead.

"What can I get you to drink? Tequila shot?"

This elicits a real laugh from her, and my insides turned to jello at the sound.

"It wouldn't be right without Alcide and Tray here to marvel at my drinking skills. How are they anyways?"

"Tray owns his own motorcycle repair shop out in New Orleans. He's actually married to Amelia, the girl that used to bartend around here."

"Really? Wow. That's….wow."

"Yeah, I know. They work though. They're really happy. Been married for about thirteen years now I guess. Alcide is also married. He met a really wonderful girl in graduate school named Maria. They have three kids now. He's living out in Colorado."

"Well what do you know, the goofballs grew up. It's really hard to picture them married, with children. I guess I still have images of them drunkenly stumbling around in my mind. And what about you? You have a wife at home waiting for you? Couple of kids running around?"

I flag the bartender down and order us a round of drinks to postpone answering her question. How can I tell her that I've spent the last fifteen years pining for her? Something I wasn't fully cognizant of until the moment I heard her voice again.

"Eric?"

"Uh, no. No wife for me. I'm not married."

"Really? That surprises me. I figured you would have settled down ages ago. Never find the right woman?"

Oh I found the right woman. I found her seventeen years ago.

"There was one woman. Her name was Pamela. We dated for several years, but neither of us really saw it leading to marriage. It was a pretty amicable split."

"I'm sure she was lovely, Eric. I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"Like I said, it was amicable. We're both better off for it. So what about you? You married?"

I ask her the question even though I really don't want to hear the answer. Of course she's going to be married. A woman like Sookie probably has a husband and a house full of children. A perfect life.

"I was."

_Was?_

I hear the ice clink in her glass as she finishes off her gin and tonic, so I signal to the bartender for another round.

As soon as a new drink appears in front of her she takes a sip, then turns to face me once more.

"I was married. To a really wonderful man named Bill. I actually met him in London when I went the year after we graduated."

_After she left me._

"We were married for ten years. Ten really happy years." She trailed off.

I risk a glance at her hand and see a gold band still adorning her ring finger.

Catching my glance, she smiles for a second and then it disappears and her hand clutches her glass tighter.

"Bill had an aneurysm last year; died in his sleep. It was quick, and he felt no pain. At least that is what all the paramedics told me."

She downs the rest of her drink.

"So here I am, Sookie Stackhouse Compton. Widow."

Not for the first time in my life, this woman has rendered me speechless. I don't have a clue what to say to her other than 'I'm sorry,' and I know that won't cut it.

With nothing better to offer, I sputter out "So, um, what brings you back to Bon Temps?"

Just like that I am greeted with the most beautiful sight in the world. Her smile. One that fills her whole face and lights up her eyes.

"You always did know just what to say to take my mind off of things. I came back to re-establish my roots. Find the old Sookie."

"The 'old Sookie' huh? What happened to her?"

"Okay, I guess that's not the proper way to put it. I've been feeling a little lost this past year, that's all. I wanted to come back somewhere with happy memories. I can't be in New York anymore. That's where my life was with Bill for the past five years. I need to be away from those memories. It's time to move on."

"Sookie, he was your husband. I'm not really sure you can run away from that." I cringe internally as I say the words; each one a dagger to my heart.

"I'm not running away. I was happy with Bill. Happier than I probably deserved to be. That's what he always wanted for me though; to be happy. I was kind of a mess when I met him. He pulled me out of a depression, and he never wanted anything in return except for me to love him and to be happy. So I'm here now. Reestablishing my happiness. And I'm starting with you."

I choke as my sip of whiskey goes down the wrong pipe. In spite of my lack of breath, my heart is racing in my chest. _Me? She's starting with me?_

"Oh my god, Eric. Are you alright? Take a deep breath."

"I'm fine, Sookie. Just went down the wrong tube that's all."

"It's nice to know some things will never change. You couldn't handle your liquor back then, and you apparently can't handle it now either. Though I see your tastes have matured. Whiskey instead of tequila shots. I'm impressed."

"How can you be so cavalier? I mean, Sookie, you just told me that your husband died. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right to be cracking jokes."

"It's been a year. I've done the grieving widow thing. I loved my husband, but I can't live for his ghost. It's not fair to me, and really it's not fair to him. I have to move on. Live my life."

_'Live my life__'_. The words echoed in my head, memories of fifteen years ago barreling at me once again.

"I owe you an apology."

This snaps me out of my sorrow filled thought.

"For what?"

She gives me a slanted look, one eyebrow raised, a look I'm still familiar with.

"You know for what."

I don't dare get my hopes up for what she's about to say. _Keep calm, Eric._

"No, I'm not really sure I do."

"Stubborn as always," she says, then mutters "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

"What was that, Sookie? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm sorry for the way I left you all those years ago. It wasn't fair to you. I know that now. Hell, I think I knew it then too, but I was too hell bent on doing what I did. Getting out of Bon Temps. I hate that I did that to you, but Eric, I had to do it for me. I would have been miserable if I stayed here. Going to London was the best thing I could have done. I felt free, like I had the whole word at my fingertips when I left."

I signal for another drink, needing the liquid courage for my next question.

"Did you ever think about me? Even once."

"Are you kidding me? I thought about you all the time. It's like you had moved in to my brain and taken up root. I would go exploring and see the sights and think, 'Gee I wish Eric was here to see this. He'd love that.' Eventually it lessened, but you were always there, in the back of my mind. Always."

"But then you met Bill."

"It's not like that. I'd been in London for a year and a half before I met him. I was sitting in Trafalgar Square reading a book, when I heard a loud splash. I looked up and someone had ridden their bicycle right into the fountain. It drew such a crowd, but the man just climbed out and walked right over to me, dripping wet. 'You owe me an apology' is what he said. I was appalled. How was it my fault that this man crashed his bike? I asked him why he thought I should apologize. 'I was too busy looking at you to notice where I was going, so you owe me an apology for being so beautiful.' I'm almost ashamed to admit that my first thought was, 'wait til I tell Eric about this'. He'll get such a kick out of it."

She was right. I would have laughed right alongside her.

"The pain and the guilt I felt when he asked me out, Eric, it was overwhelming. He never gave up though. I turned him down four times and he never gave up. So finally I accepted. I had a good time. I thought about you a lot, but the more time I spent with him, the less I thought about you. Eventually he was my whole focus, and I fell in love with him. I won't be sorry about that. I could never be sorry about that."

Running her fingers through her hair, she stopped and looked at me. It felt like she was staring right into me.

"You were always there, Eric. Whether I realized it or not. You were always there. When he died, I picked up the phone to call you. I was halfway through dialing your old phone number when it occurred to me that fourteen years had passed. You were probably married with a family I told myself. Probably didn't even live in Bon Temps anymore. So I took a year and got myself back together. I got all of Bill's affairs in order, sold our house, sold my car, got a new one. Then I thought about where I wanted to go."

"Where was that," I barely whispered.

"Back to you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_15 1/2 years ago_

"Hey Sookie, I can't find my tie. Have you seen it?"

"It's on your bed. I left it lying out for you."

I turned around and sure enough, there it was, right there draped across my pillow.

I grinned, Sookie was always looking out for me. She knew I was a frazzled mess today. My sister was getting married, and I was giving her away. Our father had passed away when we were both young, and I was the only father figure she had. I would never admit it to anyone but Sookie, but I cried when she asked me to give her away.

Facing the mirror, I tied my tie and straightened it, then grabbed my cuff links off the dresser and put them on. Last thing was my tuxedo jacket and that too was lying on the bed.

I looked out into the hall to make sure Sookie was out of sight, and crept back towards my closet. Hidden in my shoebox full of old baseball cards, was a velvet box, with satin lining and a diamond and pearl engagement ring. I was going to propose to Sookie on her birthday in September. Four more months. I had to keep the ring hidden for four more months, and I knew my baseball cards weren't something she'd be going near. On the off chance that she did, I kept the ring with me at all times when I wasn't at the apartment. I had just put the lid back on the box when she strolled into the room.

"What are you doing in there? You're going to get your shirt all wrinkled!"

"I was just looking for one of my cuff links. I dropped it earlier. No worries though, I found it."

I turned around to fully face her and was blown away by how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a sleeveless royal blue dress that fell right below her knees, with a square neckline, that accentuated her curves perfectly. Her hair was in loose waves around her face with part of it pulled back in some elegant twist. She was absolutely stunning and I couldn't have been more proud to have her on my arm as my date.

"Are you alright? You have a really strange look on your face, Eric."

"I'm fine. I'm just dying to kiss you right now. Sookie, you take my breath away. You look magnificent."

A slight blush crept across her cheeks, making me want her even more. I pulled her to me and gave her a kiss filled with all the passion and love in my heart.

"Thank you. Now what do you say we go get your sister married, and then you and I can come back here and do some celebrating of our own."

"I love the way you think Miss Stackhouse."

I placed my hand on her lower back, grabbed my tuxedo jacket, and we were off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Two more drinks later we leave the bar and decide to take a stroll around town. Probably not the smartest idea at two in the morning, but we go anyways.

I am in no condition to be driving, and I'm pretty sure she isn't either. If push comes to shove I can walk home; I live only a few blocks away. Sookie's living arrangements are unknown to me, but I will see her home safely before I even begin to think of going to my place.

We stroll in aimless silence for a long while, before she starts to laugh.

I stand and watch as she erupts into a fit of giggles for what seems like no reason.

"You must think I'm insane," she says in between gasping for breath.

I open my mouth to start to answer, but she keeps on going.

"Thirty-Eight years old. I am thirty-eight years old. Back in the town I couldn't wait to flee after college. Look what my grand adventure got me. A dead husband and me returning to chase after the man that I stupidly let slip through my fingers."

She whirls around to face me as her words start to sink in.

"I never should have broken things off with you, Eric. Did I feel like I had to do it at the time? Yes. But do I think I should have now. I don't know. If you had gone with me it would have been okay I think. Maybe. Who knows. Not me. Besides it's all a moot point, I never gave you a choice. Now listen to me. Man, I sound like such a bitch. I loved my husband, I really and truly did. I just think there was always a part of me that loved you more."

I feel my jaw dropping open and the words spilling forth before I can stop them.

"Why _did_ you leave me?"

Her eyes snap shut as if warding herself against the upcoming conversation.

"I panicked."

"You panicked." I say, my voice flat.

She nods her head once in a yes motion.

"I was scared, Eric. I got the feeling that this was it; that you were about to propose to me any day. I couldn't help it. All I could think of was my mom. I mean, she married my dad straight out of college, and that was it. She settled down and started a family. I couldn't follow in her footsteps, couldn't get stuck here. So I fled."

"You should have talked to me about how you were feeling. I would have understood."

"I'm not sure you would have, Eric. You don't know what it was like growing up feeling like you were destined to become your mother."

"No, but I loved you. If you told me how you were feeling I would have been there for you. I was going to propose on your birthday. I had the ring and everything. Hell I'd had the ring for months, Sookie, but I would have waited."

"You would have waited for me? Eric you're crazy. There is not way you would have waited for me that long."

"Yes, Sookie, I would have. I wanted nothing more to marry you. Fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this. There is a part of me that still wants to. I don't do this, I don't pine after people. At least I never thought I did. Not until I saw you again earlier tonight. It was like a slap in the face, seeing you. I guess I never really got over you. How fucked up is that?"

I silently curse myself and plan to leave as the silence grows heavy between us. I should have kept my mouth shut, but I'm not that smart.

Sookie moves towards me, and I take a few steps back until I bang into the fountain in the middle of the park. Reaching out she places a hand on my face, and the contact sends my heart racing in my chest.

"Eric." My floats off her lips in the gentlest of breaths.

"Oh, Eric."

Any further movement backwards on my part and I'll be in the fountain. Instead I brace myself as she leans closer to me.

"I don't think that is fucked up at all. Not at all, Eric. In fact, that may be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

I feel like a deer in the headlights as I watch her lips inch closer to mine. Everything is moving around me in slow motion as my vision focuses on the incoming threat to my sanity.

Her lips are so soft, warm and familiar against mine. Fifteen years of anger and pain melt away at the first brush of her tongue sweeping across to gain access. Parting my lips I give in to the sensation of kissing her once more.

The scent and taste of honeysuckle invade my senses as our lips meld together. For years I couldn't tolerate the smell because it reminded me of her, but now with it surrounding me, it's the best thing I have ever smelt.

My arms encircle her waist and pull her closer until she is pressed against me, our lips dueling for dominance. It's as though no time has passed; we are still so in sync with each other.

When breathing becomes necessary we pull apart. Her blue eyes shinning with unshed tears and promises for the future.

"Take me home, Eric."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_15 years ago_

"Open up the fucking door, Northman"

"I will kick the fucking thing in if I have to."

I could hear Alcide and Tray pounding on my door. They'd been at it for five minutes. I guess after I ignored their constant phone calls they decided to take a more direct approach.

I knew they wouldn't leave until I showed my face, so I dragged myself off the couch. The moment my feet touched the floor the entire room started to spin, and I realized I was still drunk.

Stumbling, I managed to make it to the door, long enough to open it, before I sagged and fell forward. Tray and Alcide grabbed onto me and got me back to the couch.

"What the hell man? You smell like a distillery. What's with the heavy drinking and ignoring our phone calls?"

Tray picked up the empty bottles of Jack, and the clinking of them made my head hurt.

"Three bottles, Eric?"

I grumbled and flopped onto my side, fighting the wave a nausea that rolled through me.

Alcide spoke up again. "Where's Sookie? She won't want to be around you with you looking and smelling like you do."

I clenched my eyes shut at the mention of her name. The pain was so fresh it stung just hearing it.

"She's gone." I mumbled.

I opened my eyes in time to see Tray and Alcide exchange a startled but confused look.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Tray prodded.

"She left."

"You mean she went home?"

I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew it would be the only way to get them to leave.

"No, I mean she left. She's gone. Buh-bye."

"Hold up. What are you talking about? Where did she go?"

I struggled to pull myself into a sitting position and waited until there was only one of Tray and one of Alcide in front of me before continuing.

"London. She dumped me. Said she needed to go out and explore the world and live her life. Apparently she couldn't do that with me."

I couldn't stand the pitying looks on their faces, so I shut my eyes once more.

"But I thought you were going to propose to her."

"Shut the fuck up, Alcide." Tray said, and I heard him punch Alcide.

The two of them bickered back and forth for a moment, and I tried to melt into the couch.

The sounds of ice clinking in a glass and cool moisture against my hand had me peeling my eyes back open.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to drink this. You're already skunked so one more won't hurt you. Then we're getting you in a shower, sobering you up and getting you on the first plane to London."

"No."

"What the fuck do you mean, 'no'? Come on, dude. You love her. You want to marry her. Go get her and bring her home. Shit, it would be this grand romantic gesture, she won't be able to resist."

Punching my fist into the couch I leveled Alcide with a glare.

"She left me. It's over, Alcide. I think she made that abundantly clear. I'm not going to act like a fucking pussy and chase her around the world."

Tray looked like he was torn between wanting to say something and desperate to get out of there before Alcide and I came to blows.

"You are acting like a fucking idiot, man. I get that you're hurting, but you _love _her. That has to count for something. You never struck me as a quitter before."

"Fuck you."

"I'm just telling you like it is. You want to stay here and drink yourself into oblivion while the love of your life is in another country, fine. Serves you right if she never comes back to you. You're really blowing it this time, Northman."

The urge to tackle him to the floor and beat the shit out of him was overpowered only by my splitting head and the knowledge that he was probably right.

"Think about what he said. You should go get her. Bring her home, Eric." Tray said before he followed Alcide out my door.

_Bring her home._ Yeah, that sounded like a damn good thing to do.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I unlock the door to my house, and let her in.

"So, uh, this is where I live. It's not much, but well, it's mine."

"It's really nice, Eric. It suits you," she responded, placing her hand lightly on my arm.

It amazes me that after all this time, such a simple touch can get my body pumped and ready for her.

"Make yourself at home. Can I get you a drink?"

I sound too formal to my own ears, but I'm nervous.

"Coffee would be nice. If you have some brandy that would be good too." She gives me a nervous grin and suddenly I feel a lot more comfortable. At least I'm not alone in my nervousness.

Seeing her again has been a real shock, but at least with the bar there were other people. Other distractions. Here in my house it is just the two of us.

Alone. Together.

I distract myself from the image of her on my couch by fixing us both coffee spiked with brandy.

Unfortunately I haven't decorated the living room with much furniture, so my only options are to sit next to her on the couch or in the chair across the room.

Yeah, the chair is probably a good idea.

"I don't bite, Eric. Come have a seat."

_Oh but you used to bite._

We sit in awkward silence, sipping our drinks, both trying to avoid eye contact.

From out of nowhere I blurt out the one thing I've been thinking since our chat in the park.

"I was going to come after you!"

Her eyes widen and she gapes at me, before screeching "WHAT!"

"All those years ago, I was going to come after you. I had this whole thing worked out, this great romantic gesture, but then you left."

I can't stop the words from pouring forth, they gain momentum like an avalanche gaining speed down a hill.

"Tray and Alcide tried to convince me to follow you to London. They found me in a drunken stupor, and I had to explain to them that you'd left. Alcide and I almost came to blows. He told me to go after you; that I was an idiot not to. Tray thought I should bring you home. I almost listened to them too. I bought a plane ticket and everything."

"Why didn't you come?"

The hurt in her voice stuns me for a moment.

"What?"

"Why didn't you come after me? What happened?"

"I got to the airport and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't force myself to board the plane. Maybe it was my stubborn pride, maybe it was your words still lingering in my ear. Whatever the reason, I turned around, went home and drank until I blacked out."

"Eric, I don't know what to say."

That makes two of us.

"I wish you would have come."

My brain short circuits and all my hurt and anger spill forth. I fly off the couch and begin to yell.

"You wanted me to come after you? Really? Jesus fucking Christ, Sookie. You walked out on me. You left me. 'I can't do that with you' Remember that? I do. Those are the words you said to me when you left. So your wanting me to have come after you is total bullshit, Sookie."

She sits there quietly taking in everything I say.

I feel like a total ass as my anger dissipates.

She gets up and starts heading for the door, and as she passes me I can see the tears in her eyes.

With one hand on the knob she turns back.

"You're right, Eric. I just loved you so much, and I was so lonely when I got there. I don't really regret going, but I do regret hurting you."

Five simple words. _I do regret hurting you_. All the pain I felt over her walking out on me disappears and the love that was always there comes barreling back.

Shoring up courage I can't believe I have, I grab her hand and stop her from opening the door. Stop her from walking out on me like she did before.

"Sookie, it's been fifteen years since I last saw you. Fifteen years and yet you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I know it sounds crazy, but damnit, I'm still in love with you. I am not sure I ever stopped being in love with you. I refuse to believe it's anything less than fate that made you come back to find me. I'll be hell bent if I let you slip through my fingers again, Sookie. I won't let it happen."

Tears pool in her crystal blue eyes, making them shine like light reflecting on the ocean.

"It's not crazy, Eric. I am still in love with you too."

My face feels like it may crack; the smile spreading across it is so wide.

"I love you, Sookie," I whisper before lowering my lips to hers.

Her soft sigh encourages me to continue, my tongue gliding out to caress her lips.

My heart feels like it is going to beat right out of my chest when she parts her lips, granting me access to tangle with her tongue.

Not wanting to presume anything or push her too far, I pull back and rest my forehead against hers.

Sookie's fingers find their way into my hair and before I know it she's pulling my lips back to hers, taking control.

This time when I pull back breathless, I hiss out her name in both a warning and a question.

"Sookie."

"Please, Eric."

"Sookie, if you kiss me again I can't promise you I'll be able to stop. I've been craving you and missing you for so long. My control is spread thin right now."

Pulling my ear down to meet her lips, she shreds my remaining control.

"I'm begging you, Eric. Please don't stop. It's been too long. I want this. I want you."

I growl before taking her lips with mine and scooping her up into my arms. I carry her down the hall to my bedroom. Letting her go slowly I feel every inch of her against me as she slides her feet to the floor. Her feet hit the carpet and I am backing her up against my door.

The rational part of my brain is saying that we should stop, but the way she is rubbing against me and clawing at my shirt is overriding all of it.

Slipping the buttons free one by one, she runs her nails over each newly exposed patch of skin, leaving her mark on my chest. My eyes close of their own volition as I give myself over the sensations she is stirring in me.

My shirt hits the floor as I slip her hair free of her ponytail, the blonde waves cascading around her shoulders, framing her face. She looks beautiful in my arms and for a moment it's as if no time has passed.

As she presses a kiss to my nipple the overwhelming desire to feel her skin on mine sweeps through me. Pulling her shirt over her head I falter at the sight of her breasts spilling out of her black lace bra; so much like the ones she used to wear.

"Gorgeous," I sigh against her neck as I reach my hands around to release the clasp, springing her breasts free to press against my chest.

Her mew of pleasure lets me know just how much she is in this with me, turning me on even more.

I slowly walk her back to the bed, lowering her to it with ease. I want to savor each and every moment of this, fearing that I'll wake up and find it is all a dream.

I reach for the button of her pants, hesitating, to give her a chance to stop this. She smiles up at me and reaches a hand down to work her own zipper.

Fuck me. She's even hotter than I remember.

Tugging them down her legs, I suck in a breath at her matching panties, which quickly find a home in my floor.

I stop to admire the sight before me; Sookie sprawled out naked on my bed. It is something I have dreamed of for so long, and the reality is so much better than I could have ever hoped for. She is even more delectable to me than ever before. The years have been wonderful to her.

She crooks a finger at me, and I gently ease myself down beside her, wanting to take this slow.

Sookie seems to have other plans as she pins me down and kisses me with a passion I didn't know she had.

Her hands reach for my pants as she plants a slow trail of kisses along my jaw line, down my neck and to my chest. Alternating between nips and licks, her nimble fingers make short work of my button and zipper and soon my pants are sliding to the floor to mingle with hers.

The only thing separating me from her is a worn pair of navy blue boxers. My erection is straining, trying to break free of the cotton barrier.

Her kisses move lower and lower until she is tracing the waistband of my boxers with her finger and her tongue.

"Do you want these to come off, Eric? I know I sure do." Her voice is husky, just like it always used to get in the throes of passion.

I gulp and nod, beyond words at the moment.

Freeing me from that last barrier her hands burn a slow path up my thighs, lightly grazing me with her nails.

I grab her hands and pull her up to me for another searing kiss, before flipping her over and pinning her beneath me.

Words cannot describe how it feels to have her beneath me again, after all this time. I slow things down, wanting to worship her body as she deserves.

"Let me make this about you," I whisper in her ear. "I want to worship you."

The desire and love that flare up in her eyes are all the thanks and approval I need.

"I have imagined doing this for fifteen years. Imagined having you beneath me again."

Sookie shivers under me and I know my plan is working.

Starting with her lips I plant soft kisses all over her face, before taking one ear lobe between my teeth and nibbling.

"I love it when you shudder."

Moving my kisses to her neck I find her sweet spot, the one I know is guaranteed to make her fingers take root in my hair.

Sure enough a few licks and her nails are digging into the back of my neck.

My hand slowly slides up to cup her breast and I relish the weight in my palm.

Tweaking her nipple between my thumb and forefinger I feel it harden to a point, begging my lips to close around it.

"More, Eric"

I happily oblige, lowering my mouth to the waiting peak, while sliding my hand over to toy with her other breast.

The moans she emits make me even harder, and I have to restrain myself from taking her right then.

Hungry for her I take her other nipple into my mouth, laving the same attention on it as I did with her left one.

Her nails rake down my back as I slip one hand between her thighs, finding her positively drenched.

A primal sound rips forth from my throat, somewhere between a growl and a moan.

"Oh, Sookie. You are so wet for me. I want to touch you and feel you on my fingers. Against my tongue. Tell me you want that."

Nails scrape down my back in one long stroke, and I know I will have red marks in the morning.

"Yes! Eric! Please!" Each word is stretched longer by her moans.

I slowly lower my head, planting soft kisses along her thighs, letting my fingers dance perilously close to her soft center.

Her skin is smooth beneath my lips and I catch a faint hint of her lotion still lingering in her skin.

One finger dips low, to trace a pattern against her swollen lips.

She arches into my touch and I oblige her by slipping first one, then another finger deep inside.

Pure pleasure shoots up my spine as I feel how tight, wet and warm she is. It's been so long.

Curling my fingers I search for the spot that was always guaranteed to make her scream my name. Velvet softness gives way to a rippled surface and I feel her thrashing on the bed.

An overwhelming desire to make her come tackles me and I slide my tongue out to flick against her clit.

The combination sends her careening over the edge and she screams my name as her nails dig even deeper into my back.

Stroking her as she comes down from her high, I fight the urge to tear up at the image before me.

"Oh god, Eric," she gasps, taking a deep breath, "I don't even have the words," she trails off, pressing her lips to mine.

Her hand begins to wander again, and I feel her nails tickling my thighs. My balls immediately tighten up, as if the know what is coming next.

Soft fingers wrap around my dick, and my eyes roll back in my head at the feel of her touching me again.

Finding her rhythm she strokes me from base to tip in an agonizing motion that has my hands fisting the sheets.

I feel her warm breath moments before her lips wrap around me, causing my brain to take a complete vacation. Her mouth is so warm around me and her tongue so slick as it strokes over the head.

If she keeps this up I won't last more than a minute, so I gently remove her and roll her onto her back.

"I need you, Sookie."

Tears fills her eyes and she nods at me, planting a gentle kiss to my lips.

Aligning myself I slide in slowly, wanting to savor the connection of her body and mine once more.

Once I am fully sheathed, I drop my forehead to hers and our eyes meet. Kissing her gently I pull back and thrust forward once more. The pleasure that sparks in her eyes sends a rush right through me.

We find our rhythm and lose ourselves in one another, splintering apart one right after the other.

I collapse on top of her for a moment before rolling us over and pulling her to rest on my chest.

Her breathing is as hard as mine, and I can't help but tilt her face up to mine for another kiss.

I shed a silent tear as I thank whoever was looking out for me, for giving me my love back.

In the silence of my bedroom I am content for the first time in over a decade. The missing piece of my soul has been returned to me and is snuggling into my chest.

A permanent grin is attached to my face as we drift to sleep.

In the moments before I fade, I feel her plant a soft kiss right above my heart.

"I love you, Eric."

"I love you too, Sookie. I always will. When it comes to you, I'm still crazy after all these years."


End file.
